Eddard Stark
Eddard Stark, unter Freunden auch bekannt als Ned, ist einer der Haupcharaktere in Game of Thrones. Er wird von Sean Bean gespielt und taucht gleich in der ersten Folge der ersten Staffel auf. Zu Beginn der Serie ist Eddard Lord des Stark-Clans in Winterfell eines der Großen Häuser in Westeros. Er regiert die riesige Provinz nördlich des Schlosses Winterfell. Er ist mit Catelyn aus dem Haus Tully verheiratet und hat 5 eheliche Kinder: Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran und Rickon. Er hat auch einen unehelichen Sohn, Jon Schnee, angeblich von einer Dienerin namens Wylla. Jons Anwesenheit auf Winterfell sorgt für Reibungen zwischen Eddard und seiner Frau. Eddard war ein vertrauter, naher Freund und ehemaliger Berater des Königs Robert Baratheon und hat diesen bei der Thronübernahme unterstützt, indem er zahlreiche Schlachten für ihn führte. Eddards Schwester Lyanna, die mit Robert verlobt war, wurde von Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen entführt, wodurch ein Krieg entfacht wurde. Lyanna starb während dem Konflikt, so auch Eddards Vater Rickard sowie sein Bruder Brandon. Eddards anderer jüngerer Bruder Benjen ist noch am Leben und ein Mitglied der Nachtwache, einer Organisation, die von Eddard unterstützt wird. Eddard selbst wird am Ende der ersten Staffel hingerichtet, da er Joffrey Baratheon nicht als neuen König anerkennen möchte. Eddard hat ein valyrisches Zweihandschwert namens Eis (ein Erbstück im Stark Haus), welches er bei zeremoniellen Ereignissen verwendet. In der Serie Staffel 1 Eddard Stark exekutiert einen Deserteur der Nachtwache names Will. Will hat versucht, Eddard vor der Rückkehr der Weißen Wanderer zu warnen, er glaubt ihm jedoch nicht und stempelt ihn als einen Verrückten ab. thumb|Eddard fällt das Urteil.Seine Söhne Robb, Bran und Jon begleiten ihn zur Exekution. Eddard erinnert Bran daran, dass der Mann, der das Urteil fällt, auch das Schwert führen muss und die volle Verantwortung für seine Tat übernimmt."Der Winter naht" Auf dem Weg zurück nach Winterfell entdeckt die Gruppe einen toten Hirsch und ein totes Schattenwolf Weibchen. Der Schattenwolf überdauerte aber durch seinen Wurf von sechs Welpen. Eddard hat erst vor, sie zu töten, doch Jon meint, dass der Schattenwolf ein Zeichen des Hauses Stark ist und die Welpen somit ein Omen darstellen könnten. Eddard stimmt ihm letzendlich zu, weißt seine Kinder an, die Wölfe rein zu halten, sie zu füttern und zu erziehen. Ganz ohne Hilfe der Diener."Der Winter naht" Ein Rabe überbringt die Nachricht von Jon Arryns Tod. Er war der Mentor von Eddard. Die Nachricht enthält dazu auch, dass König Robert und der königliche Hof auf dem Weg nach Winterfell ist. Eddard erkennt, dass Robert ihm zur Hand des Königs ernennen will, um Arryn zu ersetzen. Er will ablehnen, doch Robert macht ihm unmissverständlich klar, dass er ihn in Königsmund benötigt. Er versüßt ihm das Angebot mit dem Angebot, dass seine Tochter seinen Sohn und Thronfolger Joffrey heiraten soll. Eddard ist immernoch unsicher, da er von Lysa Arryn, der Schwester von Catelyn Stark, einen Brief erhielt, in dem sie das Haus Lennister für den Tod von Jon Arryn verantwortlich macht. Eddard hat vor, dass er Jons Tod und einen möglichen Putsch gegen den König nachgehen wird. Er entscheidet, beide seiner Töchter in den königlichen Hof einbringen will. "Der Winter naht" Bran wird am Boden eines unbenutzen Turm aufgefunden, er liegt im Koma und man vermutet, dass er einen Unfall beim Klettern hatte. Eddard wird trotzdem gehen, was seiner Frau sehr missfällt. Eddard, Arya, Sansa und das Königliche Gefolge begeben sich nach Süden, nach Königsmund. Bevor sie gehen, teilt Eddard Jon mit, dass er zwar nicht seinen Namen, aber sein Blut innehat. Hinzu verspricht er ihm, dass er ihn über seine Mutter aufklären wird, sobald sie sich das nächste mal Treffen. "Der Königsweg" thumb|left|Robert und Eddard diskutieren über die Bedrohung aus Essos.Auf dem Königsweg ruft König Robert einen Stopp ein, um besorgnis erregende Ereignisse aus Essos zu besprechen. Roberts Spione haben vonDaenerys Targaryens Heirat mit Khal Drogo, wessen Khalasar hundertausend Krieger innehaben soll. Eddard merkt an, dass die Dothraki die Meerenge nie überqueren können. da sie keine Schiffe haben, doch Robert ist überzeugt, dass ein Krieg über die Sieben Königslande hereinbrechen wird. Robert fragt Eddard dann über Wlly aus, die Mutter von Jon Schnee, aber Eddard weißt ihn ab, wird nie darüber sprechen."Der Königsweg" Joffrey wird von Aryas Schattenwolf Nymeria in den Arm gebissen, nachdem Joffrey Arya angreifen wollte. Arya bringt Nymeria dann dazu, in den Wald zu fliehen. Arya wird später gefunden und Eddard wird vor den König gestellt, mit der Anfrage, Arya zu bestrafen. Joffrey belügt alle Anwesenden über den Vorfall, sogar Sansa bekräftigt ihn, was Arya sehr wütend macht. Königin Cersei Lennister gibt an, dass ein Schattenwolf dafür bezahlen muss und Robert gibt den Befehl, dass Sansas Schattenwolf, Lady, im Gegensatz zu Nymeria sterben muss. Eddard vollführt die Aktion selbst, worüber Sansa sehr erzürnt ist."Der Königsweg" Direkt als Eddard eintrifft, wird er in den königlichen Rat berufen, um zu erfahren, dass das Kapital in politischen Verfahren ausgeschöpft ist. Die Mitglieder des Rates sind das Herz dieser Machenschaften. Petyr Baelish, der Meister der Münze, bekannt als Kleinfinger.Varys, der Meister der Flüsterer, Pycelle, der Großmaester und Renly Baratheon, der Meister der Gesetze und Roberts jüngerer Bruder. Hinzu kommt, dass sie mit sechs Millionen Gold Drachen insgesamt verschuldet sind. Allein drei davon bei Tywin Lennister. Robert hat angeordnet, dass ein Turnier zur Einweihung von Eddard als neue Hand des Königs veranstaltet werden soll.thumb|Syrio Forel stellt sich Arya als ihr "Tanzlehrer" vor. Während er um die politische Ausrichtung kämpft, versucht er nebenbei das Verhältnis seiner Töchter wieder zu stärken. Sansa lehnt sein Geschenk, eine Puppe, mit der Antwort "Ich spiele nicht mehr mit Puppen." ab, während Arya sehr darüber erfreut ist, dass Eddard einen Schwertmeister angeheuert hat, der sie trainieren soll. Syrio Forel."Lord Schnee" Kleinfinger erzählt Eddard, dass Catelyn ihm in die Stadt gefolgt ist, und wird furiös, als er ihn in ein Bordell bringt, da er glaubt, er wird als ein Dummkopf dargestellt. Als er Kleinfinger angreifen will, geht Catelyn dazwischen, und sie erzählt ihm, dass sie hier ist, um ihm von einem Attentat auf Bran zu unterrichten. Der Attentäter wurde getötet, aber er trug einen Dolch aus valyrischem Stahl. Kleinfinger wirft ein, dass er die Klinge kennt, da es seine war, bevor er sie bei einer Wette gegen Tyrion Lennister verlor. Hinzu kommt, dass er die Lennisters hinter Brans Unfall vermutet. Eddard verspricht, den Ursachen auf den Grund zu gehen und Catelyn drängt ihn, Kleinfinger zu vertrauen. Er willigt ein, obwohl er ihn für abscheulich und unehrenhaft hält. "Lord Schnee" Eddards untersuchen enthüllen, dass Jon Arryn ein großes Interesse an Roberts unehelichen Kindern hatte, auch Gendry. Er erfährt, dass Jon sich das Buch Die Stammbäume und Herkünfte der Großen Geschlechter der Sieben Königslande von Pycelle ausgeliehen hat. Er liest das Buch, kann sich aber nicht erklären, warum Jon das Buch unbedingt wollte. Eddard findet heraus, dass Jons Knappe, Ser Hugh, kurz nach Jons Tod zum Ritter geschlagen wurde. Er schickt den Kommandant seiner Garde, Jory Cassel zu Hugh, doch er lehnt ab, mit Jory zu reden. Hugh wird kurz darauf von Ser Gregor Clegane, einem Angesehen Diener von Tywin Lennister, bei dem Turnier getötet, bevor Eddard mit ihm reden konnte. Er spricht mit Barristan Selmy über den Vorfall, doch sie können sich nicht erklären, warum er getötet wurde. Kurz darauf bringt er Robert davon ab, am Turnier teilzunehmen, da er zu Fett sei. Robert stimmt unfreiwillig zu."Krüppel, Bastarde und Zerbrochenes" Yoren von der Nachtwache erreicht Königsmund und teilt Eddard mit, dass er mitbekommen hat, wie Catelyn Tyrion Lennister gefangen nahm. Dadurch kann Eddard behaupten, dass er die Verhaftung anordnete. Kurz darauf besucht Varys Eddard und erzählt ihm, dass es Grund zur Annahme gäbe, dass Jon vergiftet wurde und König Robert ebenfalls getötet werden könne, wenn er nicht in der Lage dazu ist, es zu verhindern."Der Wolf und der Löwe" Ein Spalt öffnet sich zwischen Eddard und Robert, als Eddard ablehnt, die Ermordung von Daenerys abzusegnen. Er legt sein Amt als Hand nieder und bereitet die Rückkehr nach Winterfell vor, doch Kleinfinger gibt Eddard einen Hinweis, womit er ihn dazu bringt, in der Stadt zu bleiben. Er findet noch einen Bastard von Robert, ein Baby namens Barra in einem von Kleinfingers Bordellen. Als er das Bordell mit seinen Männern verlässt, wird er von Ser Jaime Lennister aufgehalten, jener will etwas über die Gefangennahme von Tyrion erfahren. Es entbrennt ein Kampf in dem Jory und Eddards Männer getötet werden und Eddard in einen Einzelkampf mit Jaime gerät, bis eine Wache der Lennister eingreift und Eddard einen Speer ins Bein rammt, sehr zum Zorn von Jaime, welcher ihm einen Faustschlag verpasst. Er sagt Eddard, dass er seinen Bruder zurückhaben will und verschwindet."Der Wolf und der Löwe" Eddard wacht im Roten Bergfried auf und Robert überredet ihn, wieder als Hand zu fungieren. Außerdem verlangt er, dass Eddard frieden mit den Lennisters schließt, da er nicht noch einen Bürgerkrieg riskieren will. Eddard willigt widerllig ein. Robert verlässt Königsmund für eine Jagdreise und Eddard erfährt, dass Ser Gregor Clegane Plünderungen in den Flusslanden unternimmt, möglicherweise unter Lord Tyrin Lennisters Kommando. Eddard erteilt Lord Beric Dondarrion Clegane aufzuhalten und ihm seinen Rang und Titel enthebt. Außerdem ordnet er an, dass Tywin in Königsmund erscheint um sich für die Taten seines Vasallen zu erklären."Eine goldene Krone" Trotz der Wiedererlangung der Gunst des Königs hat Eddard die Angst, dass ein Krieg ausbrechen wird. Er will, dass Sansa und Arya nach Winterfell zurückkehren sollen, aber ein Kommentar von Sansa, der offen legt, dass der goldhaarige Joffrey nichts mit seinem dunkelhaarigen Vater gemein hat, lässt Eddard die Wahrheit erkennen. Er geht das Buch der Abstammungen durch und liest, dass bei allen Vereinigungen der Baratheons stets die dunklen Haare dominierten. Er muss geschockt feststellen, dass Joffrey und die anderen königlichen Kinder nicht Roberts sind und daher kein Recht auf den Eisernen Thron haben."Eine goldene Krone" Eddard gehthumb|left|Eddard konfrontiert Cersei über ihre Kinder.t auf Cersei zu und warnt sie, dass er weiß, dass ihre Kinder aus dem Inzest zwischen ihr und Jaime entstanden sind. Er rät ihr, ins Exil zu fliehen, bevor Robert von der Jagd zurückkehrt, da er ihm die Wahrheit erzählen wird. Doch Robert wird auf der Jagd tödlich verletzt und Eddard wünscht ihm einen ruhigen Tod, ohne ihm die Wahrheit über "seine" Kinder zu erzählen. Robert ernnent Eddard zum Beschützer des Reiches, er darf herrschen bis Joffrey alt genug wird, um den Thron zu besteigen. Er schreibt die Kundtat, dass er Roberts rechtmäßigen Thronfolger kennt, ohne aber Joffrey zu erwähnen."Gewinn oder stirb" Eddard schreibt an Roberts Bruder und rechtäßigen Thronfolger Stannis Baratheon, um ihm dazu zu bringen, die Krone an sich zu nehmen. Er schickt seine Wache Tomard um den Brief zu überbringen und teilt Kleinfinger mit, dass er die Wahrheit kennt, aber er lehnt seinen Vorschlag ab, die Situation auszunutzen und so an mehr Störke zu gelangen. Kleinfinger hat vor, die Stadtwache für Eddards Sache zu gewinnen. Renly bietet Eddard an, mit seinen Soldaten Cersei und ihre Kinder gefangen zu nehmen, aber Eddard lehnt auch dieses Angebot ab, da er Roberts letzte Stunden nicht mit Blutvergießen und Kinder verängstigen verderben will. Renly flieht aus der Stadt, da er befürchtet, dass die Lennisters nicht solche Ehre und Respekt besitzen."Gewinn oder stirb" Robert stirbt und Joffrey besteigt den Thron, Cersei zerreist den Brief, in dem Robert Eddard als Beschützer des Reiches ausruft, dabei beschuldigt Eddard Joffrey, dass er kein Recht auf den Eisernen Thron hat und befiehlt der Stadtwache, Joffrey und seine Mutter festzunehmen. Doch entgegen aller Erwartungen wechselt diethumb|Eddard wird von Kleinfinger bedroht. Stadtwache die Seiten und tötet Eddards Männer. Kleinfinger hält ein Messer an Eddards Kehle und verrät ihm, dass er ihn gewarnt hatte ihm nicht zu vertrauen."Gewinn oder stirb" Eddard wird in den Gefängnissen des Roten Bergfrieds gefangen gehalten, wo er von Varys, verkleidet als Wärter, besucht wird. Varys sagt ihm, dass Eddard Cersei nie hätte erzählen dürfen, dass er die Wahrheit kennt. Hinzu erzählt er ihm,thumb|left|Eddard im Gefängnis unter dem Roten Bergfried. dass seine Gnade daran Schuld trägt, dass Robert starb, auch, dass seine Frau Tyrion Lennister nicht länger gefangen hält. Darauf fragt Eddard, ob er getötet wird und Varys antwortet "Nicht heute."."Das spitze Ende" Varys kehrt erneut zu Eddard zurück, um ihm zu raten, dass er Joffrey anerkennen soll und um Exil in der Nachtwache anfragen soll. Eddard lehnt erneut ab, bis Varys ihm erzählt, dass die Lennisters Sansa und Arya (wobei Arya bereits geflüchtet ist) haben. Er fügt hinzu, dass sie ihn lebend brauchen, um seinen Sohn Robb, welcher bereits eine Armee ausgehoben hat und sich bereits in den Flusslanden befindet, aufzuhalten."Baelor"thumb|Eddard wird von Ser [[Ilyn Payne hingerichtet.]] Eddard erkennt Joffrey als rechtmäßigen König an, wobei er aber lügt. Joffrey aber übergeht den Rat seiner Mutter, Eddard zur Nachtwache zu schicken, und ordnet seine unerwartete Exekution an. Befor er stirbt, bemerkt Eddard Yoren und Arya und ist noch in der Lage, Yoren ein Signal zu Arya zu geben, bevor er geköpft wird. Sehr zu Sansas, Cerseis und des Rates Missgunst, doch die Menge jubelt. Yoren ist es gelungen, Arya aus der Stadt zu schmuggeln."Baelor" Eddards Kopf wird auf einem Speer über dem Gang der Verräter aufgespießt. Joffrey bedrängt Sansa zu dem Kopf aufzublicken, genauso wie zu jenen Köpfen derer, die auch in Sansas Haushalt dienten. Sie kann die Fassung bewahren, was Joffrey in seiner Freude zurückhält, da er erwartet hatte, dass Sansa aufgebracht wird. Eddards Tod ruft in der Verwirrung und Zerstörung den Krieg der vier Könige aus."Feuer und Blut" Erscheinen In den Büchern Siehe auch Referenzen en:Eddard Stark es:Eddard Stark zh:艾德·史塔克 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Haus Stark Kategorie:Lords Kategorie:Wächter Kategorie:Hand des Königs Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere